


Markings

by ytf_chevalier



Category: Sharp Zero (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Scars, Short One Shot, Smut for like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytf_chevalier/pseuds/ytf_chevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny does something weird and Elliot can't figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markings

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this idea out. Also preface I wrote this when the comic was at Chapter 3 Page 32 so anything past that...if it messes with the idea then well, I'm fucked.

The first time it happened it was such a haze he didn't think about it. It was far from the first time Danny had slept in the same bed as him, and he was extremely vocal about how fucking annoying it was to wake up on the floor because somehow in one swing; Elliot had ended up upside down and Danny was kicked off the bed for the fifth time in a month. But after a few months Elliot had managed to become a somewhat still sleeper with the occasional violent wake up from the dreams that persisted after the whole “being brought back from the dead” incident.

But it was one night where he was slowly dragged from his sleep to a weird feeling on his arm. He slowly blinked his eyes open to see Danny, eyes downcast and faced pinched in concentration. He seemed so focused he didn't notice Elliot’s half-awake stare. He was enraptured with Elliot’s arm. He slowly dragged his fingers across the forearm, his touch was feather-light and hardly there. Danny finally got to the center of his arm and softly ran his thumb in the middle of it before going back down to Elliot’s wrist and starting the whole process again. He could faintly make out Danny’s mouth as he muttered words as he moved his hand up his arm. The whole thing seemed so quiet, so peaceful, like a lullaby or a prayer. Elliot could feel a small smile curling at his mouth as he saw Danny’s face slowly relax as the motion became slower. It was then that Elliot’s body decided to give a ‘fuck you’ to consciousness and he slipped back into sleep. Mouth half opened in a question that he would forget to ask in the morning.

 

The next incident happened when Elliot was a little more _busy_. He smoothed his hands down Danny’s quickly rising chest and damn near rips his shirt off, grinding his hips across Danny’s lap. He gave a sharp grin at the guttural noise that was ripped out the redhead's throat as he panted at the ceiling. He leaned up across Danny’s chest and trailed wet kisses up his neck as he felt each whine and groan on his lips. Elliot felt Danny’s trembling hands dragged up his back, every second of it made Elliot shiver as he waited for _whatever_ he was doing.

“Danny,” Eliot half whispered half begged, his lips pressed against Danny’s pulse, breath curling around his neck. But instead on anything intense all Elliot felt was the brush of a thumb on his collarbone. He stilled suddenly as he felt Danny’s pulse go slower, his thumbs pressing down onto a single spot.

“Danny? You o-AH!” He let out a sharp cry as Danny immediately put his mouth to his neck and started sucking. Elliot didn't think about much after that.

 

The next time Elliot was completely aware. That day had been long, the fight that should have been an in and out got held up. Each tiny error added another hour to the stupid petty criminal act. And then finally at the end of it all, being grilled by a know-it-all didn't help. Everything was “should have done this” “should have done that” and Elliot just wanted to scream ‘fuck man I’m _trying_ ’. But it seemed like for years now he was trying, trying to help himself, trying to not fuck it up. Or maybe he wasn't trying. Honestly, some days, some long nights, he couldn't even tell. All he did know is that his shoulders felt heavy and he could feel sleep itching at his eyes. He stumbled into the apartment, his feet catching on all the garbage that was strewn about. Silently, Danny had stood up from the couch and wrapped his arms around Elliot, his entire body enveloping him.

“You did fine.” Danny muttered into his hair. “You did good.” Danny could feel Elliott's long breath and felt his weight press into him as he slowly let it out. There was a slow nod and he felt arms grip him tighter.

“C’mon.” Danny said and slowly dragged Elliot to the bedroom. He stumbled along again, his feet not wanting to listen to his head. Danny nudged the door open and the tired super trudged past him and flung himself onto the bed. Elliot’s too loose shirt rolled up to his ribs and his sweatpants were stained to all hell, and Danny couldn't even describe the mess that was pretending to be hair. He would have smiled at the sight if it wasn't for Elliot’s eyes, still open and looking too vacant for his personality. Danny let out a small sigh and climbed onto the bed, positioning himself parallel to his boyfriend, staring straight at his downcast eyes. They laid there in silence for a few moments before Elliot stiffened at the cold touch at his hip. Danny’s fingertips were brushing the spot just below his rib, while Elliot stared at him in confusion.

“What are you doing?” He asked quietly. Danny’s eyebrows were furrowed as he breathed out words, only the tail end of them were audible.

“‘-Weird tuesday’.” He finished and slowly retracted his arm. Elliot just stared in utter shock while Danny wiggled, uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

“How did you remember-”

“They’re all gone.” Danny cut him off. “Oh, sorry. I just-” He stumbled over his apology and Elliot just blinked before talking again.

“You remembered? I barely even-” Elliot stared at his own arm and realized each little scenario over in his head, each time Danny had carefully touched a place. “I hardly even knew you then. You saw them what? Once? Twice? But you remembered?” He could hear his own voice get higher and higher while Danny just blushed and looked down.

“You seemed almost, _proud_ of them. You knew they were important to you, you weren't ashamed of them or hid them. In fact you put them on display to make me feel better.” Danny sighed. “Then you woke up the next day and they were all gone. And all you got out of it were freaky tattoos that look demonic. I don't know. I felt i just-” Danny forced himself to take a deep breath. “I felt like it was my fault, you know? Like I erased something really important, really you, so I thought the least I could do was remember them. Like if someone remembered them they wouldn't really be gone forever?” Danny gave a shaky laugh. “I don't know, I’m being dumb.” Danny’s laughter quickly subsided as he felt Elliot's hands around his face, his eyes gleaming and his smile was radiant. A small part of his head made a promise to try to do whatever the hell he did more often just to see it again.

“Shut up, you nerd.” Elliot half laughed half chided. He slid his arms down and wrapped them around his boyfriend's torso and hooked his leg around Danny’s hip. Then pressed his body as close as he could and grinned into his neck.

“You did good.”


End file.
